


Пойдем, я покажу тебе дно

by Var_Vara



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Multi, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Var_Vara/pseuds/Var_Vara
Summary: Если долго обходить стороной какой-то фандом, рано или поздно неизбежно попадаешь в этот фандом.Сборник однострочников по заявкам френдов: самые разные пейринги и персонажи. Challenge accepted.





	1. Chapter 1

_Юри/Пхичит. Преканон. Без Виктора. Можно броманс._

Комната становится большой и пустой, собравшись почти вся в нескольких чемоданах перед дверью: смотреть на них Юри избегает, словно это может хоть как-то помочь.  
Пхичит уезжает домой, в Тайланд, на каникулы, а Юри в Хасецу — навсегда. Пхичит единственный, кто не спрашивает: «ты уверен?». На прощание он обнимает крепко, почти больно, одной рукой поперек спины, другой за шею, вжимает тёплые пальцы, пуская вдоль позвоночника непривычный, незнакомый жар. Они стоят, вцепившись друг в друга, долго, пока тишина не вздрагивает уведомлением одной из тысяч социальных сетей. Пхичит отстраняется, почти касается лбом лба, так близко, что на губах чувствуется его дыхание — быстрое, со вкусом жвачки.  
— Ты ещё вернёшься, — уверенно говорит Пхичит.  
И, пряча глаза, лезет за айфоном, чтобы сделать последнее общее селфи просто соседей по квартире.


	2. Chapter 2

_Джей-Джей/Юра. «Это ещё ничего не значит»._

— А ты вырос!  
Леруа подобрался откуда-то со спины, неожиданно тихо, хлопнул ладонью по плечу, как старого друга. Для ясности — друзьями они не были.  
Юра дернулся, сбрасывая руку, прошипел, не оборачиваясь:  
— _Лапы убери, гондон._  
В ответ рассмеялись: низким перекатом, таким заразительным и мягким, что шеи коснулись мурашки. Юра разозлился ещё сильнее, уже на себя.  
— Я знаю это слово, _Юратчка_.  
— _На любом языке мира_ , — пробормотал тихонько Юра, яростно шнуруясь.   
И вот зачем его принесло? Канада тренировалась только через три часа. Юра посмотрел... не специально, конечно, просто взгляд зацепился, когда проматывал график.  
— Ты вырос, — уже не так жизнерадостно повторил Леруа, без разрешения присаживаясь рядом на скамейку. — Баланс, наверно, сбит.  
— Это ещё ничего не значит, я все равно надеру тебе задницу.  
— Уж надеюсь, — сказал Леруа и снова заржал, красиво запрокидывая голову.  
Юра посмотрел из-под чёлки на голую в вороте расстёгнутой мастерки шею, острый кадык, ходящий под загорелой кожей, и покраснел.


	3. Chapter 3

_Отабек|Юра, Джей-Джей/Юра. «Я тебя никогда не предам»._

Удар у Юры для тонкокостного невысокого фигуриста был поставлен отлично — во рту поплыл вкус крови, хоть и бил вполсилы.  
— Я тебя никогда не предам, — передразнил он мерзким голосом и сел рядом. Покопался в рюкзаке, вытащил упаковку бумажных салфеток, сунул в ладонь, не глядя, привычно тронув холодом вечно мерзнущих рук. Отабек вздрогнул и взял.  
— Пиздабол ты, Бека, — вздохнул Юра уже без особой злости и вытянул длинные ноги поперек прохода. — Кто тебя просил этому пидорасу все выкладывать? Я просил? Нет. Я тебе, блин, как другу, а ты все слил врагу!  
Отабек молчал, прижимая комок салфеток к горячей ссадине на губе. Улыбаться было немного больно, а по морде получить неожиданно оказалось совсем не обидно. В какой-то степени действительно заслужил.  
— И что теперь? — через несколько минут комфортной тишины спросил Отабек.  
Юра, увлеченно переписывающийся с кем-то (известно, кем), оторвался от телефона, сперва посмотрел удивлённо, а потом слегка покраснел.  
— Ну, а что теперь... Во Францию на каникулы полечу. Пошли, предатель, купим в Маке колы со льдом и приложим к еблету, а то красоту тебе чуть не попортил.


	4. Chapter 4

_Отабек/Джей-Джей. «Ты уже забыл Монреаль?»._

Неприятно стянуло в груди, когда самолёт пошел на посадку, — с этим городом связывало многое, и только хорошее, а все равно ныло изнутри, застарелой, привычной болью.  
Отабек прилетел один — тренер должен был приехать на два дня позже, а русская сборная прибыла накануне. Встречать его никто не собирался, хотя Гошка с Юрой порывались, конечно, но рейс был ночной, и Отабек сказал: «сам доберусь».   
Забрав чемодан с ленты, он двинул к выходу, на ходу вызывая такси через приложение.  
— Ты уже совсем забыл Монреаль, а? — весело спросили сзади.   
Отабек обернулся медленно, надеясь, что его догнал джетлаг, и усталость сказывается на нервах, вот и слышится всякое.  
Джей-Джей улыбался устало как-то, словно приклеенной к изможденному лицу искусственной улыбкой.  
— Выход к парковке с другой стороны, — сказал он, ухватил за рукав, потянул. Беспардонно, как всегда, не спрашивая ни о чем, без умолку рассказывая: «узнал от Вика, что ты прилетаешь, решил встретить, рыжая милашка сказала время прилета, Плисецкий со мной почему-то не разговаривает...».  
Отабек молча шел рядом. Он всё помнил, даже слишком подробно. Помнил шатания по улицам целые ночи напролет, чтобы утром ввалиться в номер и, путаясь в одежде руками, рухнуть в постель. Помнил пьяные, изласканные губы, и гитарный гриф в замозоленных красивых пальцах. Музыка группы Джей-Джея, купленная и брендовая, Отабеку не нравилась, но тот иногда играл и пел что-нибудь из старой доброй рок-классики. Это был всего лишь один уикенд — запомнился он, потому что был последним. Потом была шумная, роскошная свадьба, за ней через пару лет последовал тихий, едва отмеченный прессой развод. Подробностями Отабек не интересовался, да и воспоминания особо не тревожили: до тех пор, пока очередной чемпионат мира не случился именно здесь. До тех пор, пока Джей-Джей не решил построить заново им самим подожённый мост.  
Всю дорогу до отеля он прекрасно справлялся с монологом, забивающим пустоту в эфире, а выпав из такси — заметно стих.  
— Спасибо, что встретил, Жан, — Отабек протянул руку. Джей-Джей уставился на ладонь, замер на несколько секунд напряженной трагической фигурой, потом сжал пальцы горячим лихорадочным прикосновением.  
— Бекс...  
— Не надо, — безжалостно оборвал Отабек. Внутри крошился лёд, жёг и впивался мелкими острыми краями в грудную клетку.  
Надо было два года назад. Сейчас — переломало и отпустило. Осталось всего ничего: постараться никогда не бывать в Монреале.


End file.
